The Yellow Feather
by Copacabana
Summary: H/D Harry feels empty, Draco locates a mysterious object...wonder what it does...
1. Did you know?

"Did you know, that when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?"  
  
"kiss from a rose"- Seal  
  
  
  
The mood was joyous and carefree at dinner that night. Gryffindor had just won the quidditch cup final against the Slytherins for the 3rd year in a row. The hero of this game, however, had only the faintest idea of the happiness wringing abound in the masterful Hogwarts great hall. No, seventh year Harry Potter, gryffindor seeker was far too wrapped in thought.  
  
He had been eager to join the celebration his 5th year, but by his 6th it was already dull and it didn't take him long to discover he needen't feign excitement. His obvious distracted disposition went unnoticed by nearly all his overjoyed peers. Either way he didn't much care and would not have noticed even if they had perceived his mood.  
  
Draco Malfoy was quite used to being the center of attention - enjoyed it even. It was impossible for heads not to turn as he entered a room; it had been all his life. He seemed almost angelic at first sight, with his soft, silvery blond hair and silver eyes that shone with a depth that seemed almost unnatural. To those who knew him though - or had ever heard him speak two words - he was always associated with all things sinister. Prince of darkness, Mysterious and desirable.  
  
Tonight though, Draco was relived to be going unnoticed. His fellow Slytherins were too busy seething with anger and plotting pathetic revenge plans. Everyone in the great hall was distracted. Everyone save Harry Potter. Not that Draco was concerned mind you, god forbid the prince of darkness be concerned! This was mere curiosity, that's all. And maybe just a tad worried.  
  
Where did that worry sprout from? Potter was Draco's latest venture. Oh, who was he kidding? Harry Potter had been the only one worthy of his thoughts and dreams for the last six and a half years of his life. This, though, was most certainly not love.  
  
How could it be? Draco never knew love, as far as he knew he was incapable of it. He had never loved anyone and had never been loved. Not by his father, he hadn't loved his father. His father was a bitch to say the least, with all his rules on life under the Malfoy roof, bearing the Malfoy name. All those impractical outdated rules that could be deadly if broken. Draco had still not mastered his father's boundaries when Lucius died and while his father was still living, not having that knowledge turned out to be every expensive to him. His form of payment had left many scars. But not even these could taint his undeniable beauty. They only added to his splendor because tragedy is completely enamored of beauty, seeking it, haunting it. Tragedy is the companion of beauty much like breath is the companion of life.  
  
No, this boy had not loved his father, who had foolishly followed Voldemort to the gates of hell - literally. He did not love his mother either. He lost all respect for her, for she was so weak. She had feared Lucius, and this fear of him had mounted a devotion for husband that could not be broken even by his death. Now she roamed the manor day and night, as if looking for him to come back, or for further instruction from him.  
  
In his fourth year Draco had "dated" Pansy Parkinson, though the thought of suggestion that he had at any time loved her made him laugh. That relationship had obviously been a set-up. What only Draco seemed to realize was that in the War against Voldemort, never did either party ask neutral personnel to pick sides. Yes, it was a cowardly alternative, and it was not exposed to anyone with relations to Muggles, Dumbledore or Harry Potter, but it had been a choice for one Draco Malfoy and he was intelligent enough to pick in his own favor. And, may I say, he got out of the war unscratched. After all, all bravery is, is the lack of enough common sense to run.  
  
At that time, his relationship with Pansy helped him keep status as Voldie's follower to the ignorant public, but when Harry got an upgrade from Boy Who Lived to Savior of the World no evidence was found to prove Draco had gotten involved with the death eaters. Heh, silly death eaters.  
  
And now Draco was not in love with Harry Potter. He didn't deny obsession though, the obsession was definitely there. In his first and second years Draco had been extremely angry with Harry. When the boy refused his hand in friendship he had hurt Draco, hurt his pride. Third year he came to greatly admire Harry and by fourth year he was in awe of this boy who had surpassed almost every terror life could offer.  
  
But it was in 5th year that Harry began to charm him. Draco began to notice little things about Harry, how he would bite his bottom lip when nervous, or how his green eyes would flash in anger when Draco insulted one of his friends. How Harry flew with such ease, and how carefree and content he looked, as if when he was in the air nothing existed but him and the wind surrounding him. How the dim lighting of the potions dungeons gave him an air of mystery, he would crease his brow in concentration trying to understand the assignment. He was the hero of any schoolgirl's fantasy, freshly emerged from battle or - ironically - from slaying a dragon. 


	2. Note de moi

A/N: Heh, I forgot to put an author's note in, and a disclaimer. I fail. Anyway, this is my first fic. Don't worry, I am not iluding myself with visions that it is wonderful, it is very bad, in fact, you cant even tell if it has a plot by the first chapter. It does, trust me, its just not there yet. YET being the operative word. Anyway, if ure reading this, you must have read the first chapter, pleez drop a review, even if you hated it, drop a flame, because you can make a difference, if I get all flames I will take this down, and no more ppl will have to suffer by reading it. DO YOUR PART, IF THIS IS A BAD FIC, PPL DESERVE TO KNOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Kiss from a Rose", and I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off this, if I were, and I went to buy some new boots with the money I made ever step I took I would hear them "not-mine not-mine" and even if I were happy, and skipping, it would still be there "not-not-mine, not-not-mine" heh, I don't even own that, Friends does, I own nothing. God I could cry. 


	3. Growing Addiction Enter the gold and cr...

A/N: Yo, I would like to thank my uber-loverly beta reader, Emma, THANKS! I'd also like to thank my reviewers,  
  
Pepsi, thanks 4 the tip, and the review, I hadn't realized I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews  
  
Momo, ure review was pretty short, but non-the less very appreciated  
  
Olusha, again, short but *so* important to me  
  
Silverserpent, for the love of slash *salute*  
  
Right, onto the chapter:  
  
Disclaimer- the not owning of anything remains, but its one of those things we don't talk about  
  
"To me you're like a growing addiction that I cant deny. Won't you tell me, is it healthy, baby?"  
  
"Kiss From A Rose"-Seal  
  
Draco watched as Harry stood up and started towards the exit, not bothering with explanations to his friends. They didn't notice. Draco did, and he followed.  
  
Harry was so tired, he felt he could just lie down and stop. Stop everything; it was days like this he wondered why the hell he was there. Everybody was so happy, why couldn't he be happy like that? It didn't seem fair. Oh wait, how selfish of him, how dare he think of his own happiness for once, of course this is fair. I only saved the world; silly of me to think that actually meant anything.  
  
The Gryffindor leaned against the hallway wall and gave into gravity. Sitting down on the cold marble floors of some deserted corridor he felt more in control then ever. But he didn't want to be in control, he wanted someone else to be in control for once, he wanted to pass down the responsibility. He wanted to depend on somebody. Harry chuckled mirthlessly to himself,  
  
"Ironic, you'd think after saving the world I could at least be allowed to get over not having a real childhood."  
  
"Acquired a habit of talking to yourself Potter?" Came a familiar, amused sounding voice from the shadows.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Malfoy, that would be insane! I'm talking to my friend Dust here, allow me to introduce you, Dust, this is Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy, this is Mr. Particle."  
  
Harry responded gesturing towards the floor of the passageway, which had probably not been passed through in quite a while, cleaned in even longer. There were so many of these corridors, all looked essentially the same, most students didn't venture past the ones that led to their classes. Now that Harry looked around he realized he had never been here before. All he could see was a long, seemingly never-ending tunnel to his right and a stone wall to his left. There was a table against the wall, and a small chest atop it.  
  
"You're crazier then I thought Potter." Harry heard Malfoy mutter, but his voice was lacking any trace of malice, he sounded almost possessive. "Where is this place anyway?"  
  
"You should know as well as I do, you're here too. Unless you'd like to openly admit stalking me. Which works just as well."  
  
"Yes, you caught me, I've been stalking you" Draco said, moving towards the table. He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he ran a finger across the tabletop, "More of your little friends Potter?" He asked, referring to the dust that the table had collected "Is this where your posse of unhygienic little friends meets on a weekly basis? Oh that's where Goyle goes every Thursday!" Harry Chuckled,  
  
"Wow, have you ever started something you knew you wouldn't have the strength to finish?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't relate. A Malfoy always finishes what he starts."  
  
"Guess you weren't the right person to ask." Harry said. He looked up at Draco, only to find the other boy totally entranced by the little chest.  
  
  
  
"Hmm.I wonder who left this here," Draco muttered, more for his own benefit then Harry's "It seems very valuable. Terrible colors though, gold and crimson," he snorted. Mr. particle seemed very nonchalant about the fact that Draco didn't greet him like Harry said he should.  
  
"They're nice colors, you just won't admit it because you're a Slytherin." This caught Draco's attention,  
  
"I would have you know that that is not the reason, thank you very much. The colors clash terribly, I have always preferred cool colors anyway, and the only statement this is making is 'Look at me, I like Mc Donald's"  
  
"Mc Donald's? Now how would Mr. Malfoy, Slytherin pureblood extraordinaire know about that?"  
  
"Ever heard the phrase 'Know thy enemy'?" Draco retorted  
  
"Oh, I see. That would explain the stalking wouldn't it?"  
  
"Probably belonged to Gryffindor, this did." Draco said, changing the subject back to the box  
  
"I wouldn't bet against it" Harry said, obviously not as intrigued as the Slytherin boy was.  
  
"Wonder what's in it." Draco mused as he began opening the chest's fastenings and lifting its lid. 


	4. Exit the chest, enter the feather

A/N: Heylo all, thank you for all your loverly reviews, you're so sweet! I'm having a hard time believing I haven't been flamed yet, lol. Anyway, I wanna say sorry for having to change the summary, my best friend *glares at Emma* said that she will personally undertake decapitating me if I use the plot I was gonna use (it involved Draco and Ron switching places, and Ron dying in the end). But I have exhausted every little brain cell I have in coming up with a new plot (cuz I love my readers *that* much *bow*) and it now exists! But I will prolly be taking longer to update this, sry! Last thing, do ya'll dig the whole lemon thing? Cuz I can't write one, but if you really want I can get sum1 else 2. WHO WATCHED TRL??? DID YOU SEE THE ADORABLE ESSENSE OF ALL THAT IS PERFECT AND CUTE AND ENGLISH-LIKE THAT IS DANIEL RADCLIFFE? I wish I could take him home, you ppl have *no* idea how much I wish I could take him home, or even meet him, I JUST WANNA HUG HIM FOREVER! *Is in love with him* ok, I'm done, well not really, I'm just not gonna type the things I'm thinking.  
  
Pepsi- Yes! I did take your advice! And, I might add, twas loverly advice. Thanx 4 coming back, and since you were my first reviewer, I really don't want 2 have u leave (oui, I am a pathetic little person who clings to ppl) wuts ure opinion on Ginny? Would u be very sad if she died? (I hate her, lol)  
  
TheLostGirl- Hi! I'm so glad you liked my fic, I thought I would be the only person who thought the Mr. Particle thing was amusing, parently not! thanx 4 the review!  
  
SilverSerpant- Yes, I am a woman.well last time I checked at least. As I said b4, the chapters might take a little longer, but I'll try 2 hurry!  
  
Momo- well the next obvious step would be telling you whats in the chest, so here ya go!  
  
Phoenix353- thank you (don't underestimate this, I *really* mean thank you)  
  
Marionette- Thank you, that is so sweet! This wasn't supposed 2 b a funny fic, but, being a naturally random person, I just had 2 put the weirdness in, glad u liked it tho!  
  
Disclaimer- nope, not mine, but I think u already knew that.. O right neither is REM, the flesh-eating bird is, and if you have trouble picturing that, here is a tip: think sesame street (which I also do not own).  
  
~*~  
  
Both boys stared in wonder at the open little chest. Inside lay a single yellow feather, glimmering despite the lack of light in the corridor for it to reflect. Draco quickly reached out a hand to pick up the feather,  
  
"Stop!" Harry said, grabbing the blond by the wrist. "It could be dangerous you know!"  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous, it's a feather, what's the worst it could possibly do?"  
  
"Mutate into a giant flesh-eating bird with plans to conquer the universe and eat everyone but the members of REM, who it would order to sing for it, in golden bikinis just like Princess Lea's in Return of the Jedi. You would be the first person it ate, you know," Harry said, gesticulating wildly in words like flesh-eating and bikinis.  
  
"Why *Harry*," Draco offered, emphasizing the use of Harry's first name, "I didn't know you cared!"  
  
"Did I mention it would probably want something to get rid of that Malfoy aftertaste, and that I am not a member of REM?"  
  
"Listen, nothing's going to happen."  
  
Before the Gryffindor could make any move to stop him, Draco had already reached for the feather, which he now twirled in his pale fingers.  
  
"No bird, one less thing to worry about." Draco said, cocking an eyebrow and looking over at the raven-haired boy who was looking positively flabbergasted and annoyed. Even that looked good on him.  
  
"How can you be this way?! Put it back, Malfoy!" ((A/N: the last part in the style of 'Give it here Malfoy' from the remembral scene in the first movie))  
  
"No, I don't think I will. God knows how long it will be before someone passes by here again, it would be shame to leave this here to rot!" Draco said, putting it into his robe pocket. ((A/N: work with me here ppl, they COULD have pockets)) Harry sighed.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Alright then, I wont." Draco said, sitting down on the dusty floor. He grinned remembering Harry's remark about the dust particles.only Harry.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Harry asked, raising both eyebrows. Draco looked so incredibly content sitting there, 'He should smile more often,' Harry thought, 'his smile is contagious.'  
  
"You're here with me." Draco said, before he caught himself. Realization hit him. This was bad.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned. Yes, this was definitely bad. The desperate Slytherin boy opened his mouth for a response, any response but words failed him. 'How wonderfully convenient' he thought, and he would have laughed if not for the serious ruthlessness of this situation. There was only one explanation: God really hated Draco Malfoy.  
  
"N-nothing," He finally managed. "I didn't say anything." Not one of his best responses but it was a vast improvement to the paralyzed gawking.  
  
"No, no," Harry said pointing at Draco, "You.you said."  
  
'Ha! At least I'm not alone in my inarticulateness!' Draco thought. 'I should leave before I say anything more stupid.'  
  
"I should go." The flaxen haired boy offered, as he stood and started to walk away.  
  
"Draco, wait," Harry said, grabbing his wrist again. It took Draco all the self control he could gather not to shiver at this innocent touch. "I.do you care about me?"  
  
"Is this a joke?" Draco spat, suddenly very aware of his vulnerable situation.  
  
"No, I just.it's just that.it was just a question!"  
  
"Yes, ok? You win! You've found out the deepest darkest secret of my heart, now go and share with the mudblood and the weasel and his little weasel sister, the future Mrs. Potter!" Draco rambled on, and would have probably rambled longer if Harry hadn't stopped him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"C-can I.kiss you?" Harry questioned gingerly.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, this was not what he expected. He nodded dumbly, how could he say no? Harry leaned in, and their lips were nearly touching, their breaths mingled together. 'Maybe God doesn't hate me that much' Draco thought.  
  
But before their mouths could meet Harry abruptly pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said, before running down the hallway.  
  
'Wrong again' was Draco's last thought before he started heading back towards his dorm, absently running a finger over his lips, where Harry's had just been.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, it is an evil ending, I'm sorry! It's just that now I have 2 have other stuff happen, I can't let them be happy just yet (as much as I would love to). Now go review! The king said if you didn't hurry, you'd spend the rest of your lives as houseflies! Or was it horseflies? AND THANK YOU LIZZ! You should all thank Lizz 2, for without her there would be only like 2 periods in this entire chapter. 


	5. The more i get of you the stranger it fe...

A/N: Hi, I'm back! I went to the no doubt/garbage concert in Baltimore! *Holds up concert tee's* HA! You don't care, lol, here's the chapter:  
  
Pepsi- how can u be a Ginny-shipper? I thought "shipper" came from "ship" which comes from "relationship" which would require 2 ppl. . .*is confused* anyway, I'm glad u like the chapter, and, no, I'm not going to make them rush into sex, because you're right, it is stupid, lol, and I wouldn't post it on here, I would post a link to it on another site. I'm not into lemons, that's y I asked the readers.  
  
Mandraco- isn't it though?  
  
Fanny Chan- I know! I hate making them suffer, but I had 2 for plot purposes, psh "plots"  
  
Kitten- Hello! You're new to being a reviewer of my fic, well I respond to all reviews, cuz I love them, so ha! Thank you!  
  
Lizz- why are you even reviewing my story Lizz?  
  
SilverSerpent- you've got the idea, the story likes hugs, its very touchy- feely  
  
Momo- HERE, MORE! There ya go!  
  
Marionette- Ure the only person who thanked Lizz, go u! Thank u 4 telling me im brilliant; I was having a low self-esteem day, lol ~*~  
  
"And I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray, The more I get of you, the stranger it feels"  
  
Seal- "Kiss from a Rose"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room and let himself drop into one of the unusually fluffy crimson chairs in the corner of the room. If he had bothered to look around, he would have seen that he was alone because all the Gryffindors were still at dinner. He didn't bother to look around though; he had too much to think about.  
  
What had just happened? He was sure he had almost kissed Draco Malfoy. Acctually, he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of anything. 'Woah, it's a good thing I'm sitting down,' Harry thought. 'Lets start with what I know for sure. . .  
  
1. Draco Malfoy has been my enemy for 6 or so years. . .right, I defiantly know that for sure  
  
2. Draco Malfoy is an annoying prat. . .  
  
3. Draco Malfoy is fucking gorgeous  
  
4. Draco Malfoy would taste so fucking good  
  
5. I'm an idiot for running away from something perfect . . .  
  
'Woah, I did not just think that,' Harry groaned aloud,  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked, not really for an answer, but just for the purpose of putting the question out there. Suddenly it dawned on him.  
  
There could only be one explanation, Draco Malfoy was playing games with his mind. Draco Malfoy was a very very evil young man - yes, a really really attractive one but evil nonetheless. How could he have fallen for this so easily?! It was so obvious! Harry fumed. Harry sighed.  
  
'This feeling is nothing, I don't believe in it,' Harry thought, 'There is probably dark magic involved with this, knowing Dra-Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Draco. . .  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?" He heard a soft voice say from close by. . .Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Gin." He quickly responded, he would hate for her to be upset, she was his best friend's sister.  
  
"You look. . .preoccupied. You know you can tell me if something's going on, right?"  
  
Harry almost laughed out loud at the thought of telling Ginny he was falling for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm fine, really. And I know I can count on you."  
  
"Listen Harry, I wanted to talk to you. . . I know you don't like me, in that way," Ginny blushed, "But you looked so lonely lately, and I was thinking, it couldn't hurt if we, you know, went out for a while"  
  
"Ginny, I'm really flattered but-"  
  
"No, look. I'm not asking you to love me, I know you don't but maybe you can learn to, please, just give us a chance?"  
  
'Maybe this is what I need, a distraction from Draco. And she's right; maybe I can learn to love her. I'm not lying to her or anything, she's a big girl and she knows what she's getting herself into. . .'  
  
"Alright Gin. We'll give us a shot," Harry said suddenly, then he flashed her a smile that shamelessly exuded boyish charm. Ginny threw her arms around his neck and whispered his ear.  
  
"You wont regret this." ~*~  
  
Draco slowly walked to his room; he saw no reason to rush. Harry, his Harry, Harry Potter had asked to kiss him. But that was totally irrelevant, since the Gryffindor had run away before anything could have happened. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes, moving seemed futile, thinking seemed futile; he let his mind go blank. He just lay there, for what seemed like an eternity when suddenly Crabbe and Goyle came in,  
  
"Sorry we took so long Draco." Crabbe ventured.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't our faults, it was to stupid Gryffindors," Goyle said, Draco Grunted in response "Its true! You wouldn't think they could get any lauder then they were before, but they did! The Patil girl dances into the Great Hall, dances! Honestly, you'd think she owned the place or something. Then she announces that Potter is dating the youngest Weasel, as if we all care! As if it's a topic worthy of our attention!"  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Goyle was not a mindless idiot who could only grunt; he was a grandiloquent, long-winded mindless idiot. The latter being much worse, ask any Slytherin.  
  
Draco's eyes had shot open at the mention of Harry's surname, and now he stood, wide eyed gawking at Goyle.  
  
"W-what was that?" He asked uncertainly. This was not not *not* happening. . .  
  
"The Potter and the Weasley girl, haven't you been paying attention? Anyway its not our faul-"  
  
"Get out. . . J-just leave. I need to be alone." Draco said, pointing a trembling finger to the door. "OUT!" He shouted when the two boys hesitated. They scurried off leaving Draco alone in his room.  
  
Suddenly he felt cold. Cold and alone, Draco sat on his bed and hugged his knees, tears threatened to escape his eyes at any moment. 'Tissues. Need Tissues,' Draco reached into his pocket and felt a cold metal object. A sudden warm feeling overcame him,  
  
His eyes widened in realization as he pulled the object out. There was something engraved on the surface of the feather he hadn't seen before.  
  
"Remitto invidia gratia invidia, confero concisio adfectio invidia" Draco read aloud. The boy gasped, he didn't know much Latin but from what he did know this could be very very bad. . . or very very good.  
  
~*~  
  
Hi, the Latin is totally BS ed, ok? Sorry, I couldn't find a source for latin so I combined my Italian, Portuguese, little little little bit o' Latin and Spanish to make that ^ now my beautiful words, in order, mean "Forgive envy, reward envy, take apart, put together, change envy" I had issues w/ the change part, I wanted 2 put something else but I couldn't find, so this'll have 2 do 


End file.
